


snowbells

by mochacreams



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bubble Bath, Circus Town | Circhester (Pokemon), Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Groping, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacreams/pseuds/mochacreams
Summary: for mia, who requested:How about something with Gordie and his s/o being snowed in somewhere and just having a really nice time together ;)
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	snowbells

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for mia!!! she's always bouncing really good ideas off me. it was nice and relaxing to write this for her 💞 hope you like it!

For a cold night like this, you resigned yourself to huddling on the plush couch underneath some blankets. 

They were the soft and fuzzy kind, some with light tartan patterns in icy blue and white, others embroidered with peachy snowflakes and Vanillite and Eiscue heads. The fabric sort of swamped you, so you were all swaddled up like a baby—maybe more like a Snorunt, because you were shivering like one, too.

There were often snowstorms in Circhester, but since Winter was nearing its middle, you noticed a lot of them had gotten heavier and longer. Tonight, the blizzard outside was particularly heavy, making looking out the window nearly impossible. All you could see was a flurry of white.

This was your first time experiencing the harshness of Circhester's Winter since you moved into Gordie's apartment. As it was, you'd been going around shopping earlier this week and seen firsthand how much chillier it had become—which sort of worried him, who told you to dress in more layers and not stay out for as long. It was certainly hard to resist visiting him at the stadium, but anything was better than risking frostbite outside.

You pulled one of the blankets closer to you, shivering. The little fireplace below the flatscreen seemed to do little with the below freezing temperature outside. Even with your hands firmly stuck under all that insulation and then pressed between your thighs, they were still hardly warmed.

It made you sigh. At least Gordie would be home in an hour or so, and you two could cuddle up close to his Coalossal.

Speaking of, you were expecting some update texts from him, and the severity of the storm only made you anxious that something had happened… Your brows creased. Maybe you should call him up soon?

Trying not to idle in your thoughts too much, you looked back up to the television, which you had stopped paying attention to many minutes ago.

_ "...and as you can see from the radar, the blizzard doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon. In fact, it will get windier around midnight, and continue with a heavy snowfall all morning and afternoon tomorrow…"  _ The news anchor, a woman with wavy, short blonde hair, gestured toward a small radar to the right corner of the TV.

Well,  _ that _ didn't particularly ease your worry. The Galar map on the screen showed splots of light and dark pinks surrounding Circhester and Route 9, with the eye of the blizzard shaded a magenta color—which was stagnant right over the center of the city. You recognized those colors: They meant consistent and heavy flurries. Even if part of it would pass during the night, there was a lot more of the storm to come.

Just as you were about to wake up your Rotom Phone, there was some noise behind you that made you turn your head. A key clicked in the lock, and then the front door swung open. Of course, it was Gordie, looking a bit messier than he would otherwise due to the weather conditions.

A long and puffy charcoal-colored coat went down to his knees, recently unzipped but still covered in flakes of snow. Underneath was a white turtleneck and loose jeans—he'd obviously changed long ago in the locker room into more fitting attire for the outdoors. And even though the walk from the stairs and down the hall was long and indoors, he still brought the chilly winds whirring in with him as soon as he stepped into the flat. 

You smiled instantly and gave a little wave over the side of the sofa. 

Shucking his boots off onto the doormat, he greeted you, "Hey, babe."

"Huh, you're a bit early today…" you remarked, noticing the slight twinge of red to the tip of his nose.

Gordie sighed. "Well, we closed a little sooner than usual, obviously—it's a proper mess out there. More than it is normally."

"Ah, yeah, so I hear… I was just about to call you about it."

"So I've got you all worked up, huh?"

"I-It's nothing like that" you lied, your own cheeks burning red, but Gordie just laughed softly as he took his coat off, some powdered frost falling to the hardwood. You couldn't help but laugh along with him, too.

You eyes scanned from him to the open kitchen right near the door, and—

"—Oh! There's tea for you on the stove, dear." That reminded you: You still had your own chamomile tea sitting on a coaster atop the side table. Reaching for the mug, you were relieved to find that it wasn't lukewarm yet, thankfully. "It should help heat you up after walking through that nasty weather."

"Ah, you  _ do _ love me," he teased, sliding off his snowy sunglasses as he stalked to the kitchen, placing them on the countertop to dry when he passed. "But you'll warm me up too, right?"

"So naughty…"

"It's  _ your _ mind that's in the gutters," he sing-songed, pulling his mug out from the cupboard above the stove. It was shaped like a Shuckle shell, except most of the holes were purely aesthetic—only the head hole at the top functioned as an opening. "I didn't even mean it that way, but now that you mention it…"

"G-Gordie!" The words couldn't help but fluster you, still, and you shrank back into your blankets, snapping your gaze away from him. "I guess our cuddling usually leads to that, anyway…" you muttered, taking a long sip of your tea.

“You said it, not me,” he pestered again, dropping quite a few spoonfuls of sugar cubes and squeezes of Combee honey into the bare cup. “So, are there leftovers from your dinner in the fridge, too? Because as much as I love the tea, I’ve had an empty stomach since noon.”

That made you wince a little. "About that…"

"Hmm?"

"You see, earlier I was thinking we should order takeout, so I didn't prepare anything, but then that blizzard rolled in so suddenly, and now…" You shrugged your shoulders sheepishly, a little bit defeated, and then stared out the window knowingly.

"I get it," he chuckled, lifting the black kettle up and then tilting the neck downward in a smooth slope. The steaming hot liquid poured into his mug, filling it to the brim, and he flicked the burner off. "We can cook something together later; we have more than enough ingredients stocked in the fridge already."

"Not exactly relaxing after a long day of work, is it… Oh, I'm sorry, Gordie."

You heard his footsteps approaching, but only looked to the floor. "Hey, don't you go apologizing! I don't mind if it's with you—and it's not like we did a lot of training today, anyway."

Whether the last part had any truth to it, you couldn't tell, but you smiled gratefully nonetheless, watching him trail into view with his mug. "A-Alright, dear, if you say so."

Standing in front of the couch, he grinned down at you. "I do! Now, make some room for me."

You adjusted yourself, shifting your fort of blankets and many pillows so there was space on the cushions for him. He cozied up against you, swathing some of your blankets onto his lap for warmth. Instinctively, his free arm fell to your shoulders, wrapping around them and pulling you close to his side.

Sometimes, you thought he was  _ too _ nice. Too sweet, especially with you. Even though he always showed his usual charms, there was a certain sensitivity he had with you, an attitude that always made him caring. A lot softer than the cool side he liked to present to the public.

" _ Ahhhh _ ." Gordie gave out a sigh just after he took a long gulp of his tea. Being so closely pressed to him, you could easily smell the sugary sweetness and minty fragrance. 

You giggled. "I take it you like your drink?" 

Rubbing your arm with one hand, he set his mug down between his thighs before replying, "Well, it's not hot cocoa, but…"

"Jeez, you and your sweet tooth." You pinched his cheek teasingly, but he just cracked a grin and reached for the remote.

A little drowsy (and too content), you let your hand droop down from his face until your arm was coiled around his chest. There, you hugged lightly, holding onto him and letting your eyes glaze over. You tuned out the sounds of the flicking TV channels, instead focusing on Gordie's soothing heartbeat. 

Eventually, your gaze moved over to your little balcony connected off the living room. You could see snow piling up against the sliding glass doors. It was undoubtedly freezing out there, but here—in here, you had all of your blankets, and your thick, long socks that went up to your knees. And, of course, you had Gordie, who gave off enough warmth that he was like your own personal heater. 

"—Don't fall asleep on me."

You spared a glance up Gordie once you heard his deep voice, soft and quiet. When you did, he brought a hand to your cheek, cupping it with his palm briefly before running his fingers down to your neck. It made you shiver a little. 

“Mmm… 'm not…” you protested, though weakly. 

“You’re a bad liar, you know that?”

"I won't...fall asleep. I...I promise." You let out a yawn, and Gordie didn't seem convinced.

"We'll start cooking soon, yeah? That'll wake you up all nice."

You whined, "But Gordieeeeee… You're too cuddly, I don't wanna move…"

"C'mon, love, or it'll never get done," he cooed back, swirling gentle circles into your back with his fingers.

How could you refuse? Groaning a little at having to leave your comfy spot on the sofa, you followed your boyfriend into the kitchen. 

* * *

Even after dinner, the snowfall hadn't dwindled at all.

With the now dark, nearly black sky, the pure white flakes were all the more visible. Just as the anchorwoman had said, the storm's howling winds only increased, leaving the same freezing temperature lingering in the air.

Thankfully, though, while you two had been cooking, the oven had warmed up most of the apartment, even to the point of being  _ too _ hot near the kitchen. After all that, you hadn't even needed Coalossal to act as a heat source.

You had both decided on lasagna, made with Tamato berry sauce, fresh Moomoo cheese, and grounded Tauros meat. It was gooey and pleasantly warm—after eating it, you were thoroughly toasty and satisfied from the inside.

It was after your meal together that Gordie had had the idea: To draw a nice bubble bath in the free-standing tub, and soak in there together. It wasn't as intensive and alleviating as the Hero's Bath, but it was something.

And you two had done just that; now, you were snuggled up underneath Gordie's chin, your back pressed against his front. The water was hot, but not as steaming as the hot springs were. Of course, with the weather, it would be impossible to head out there, but this was quite a suitable replacement.

The frosted window besides the tub showed the same view outside, with drifts of white snow piling up upon the rooftops and icy winds that carried plump snowflakes to the ground.

But you didn't dwell on that for long, because soon Gordie's arms snaked around your waist, palms splaying across your abdomen to rest.

You let out a hum. With all the foamy bubbles, you couldn't see his movements underneath the water—it was all sensations. You leaned further back, savoring the feeling of his soft skin.

Now, your head rested at the crook of his neck, right on top of his shoulder. With Gordie’s chest against your upper back, and his belly at the slope of your lower back, it almost felt...romantic. Arousing. Maybe you should’ve lit some candles along the sink counter and bathtub’s edge?

“Mmmm, how’s that?” Gordie’s voice interrupted your thoughts, and you sank further into his lap. “You’re comfortable, yeah?”

“Of course!” you purred, letting out an exhale. The hot water certainly helped your muscles untense. “It’s nice to cuddle like this… Pretty good idea you had.”

“I know, I’m bloody clever, aren’t I?” When you snorted, her interlocked his hands at your stomach and embraced you closer. “It’s like we have our own Hero’s Bath right here at home.”

“Something like that,” you sang out, swishing your hands around until you found his—and then gently laying one palm on top of his knuckles. 

You guided his hands downward, little by little, until you reached your thighs. Behind you, Gordie kissed the nape of your neck, running his lips along the fuzzy hairs along your hairline. 

Outside, the wind howled louder than before for a few moments, and your toes curled. 

Each of Gordie’s big hands found your thighs after you pulled away, first with his fingertips dancing along your skin. Again, you sank down, the bubbles on the surface of the water brushing against your chin.

His finger went to stroke the insides of your thighs, touching the delicate, sensitive skin there. It tickled you a bit. 

Another sigh came out of you, and you smiled broadly. You couldn’t even try to hide it. 

Gordie’s hands stayed at your thighs, moving to the outsides and the tops, caressing them up and down, back and forth. He peppered more kisses along the sides of your neck.

It was lulling you into almost a trance, the steamy water tricking you into feeling like you two were actually at the Circhester hot springs. He continued touching your thighs, then moving up to your hips and running his palms along them. From your hips, up to your waist…

You felt your mind growing hazy again. Cloudy, as if the bath’s steam had been funneled into your head. And then, you felt your eyes going heavy again, too, glazing over as your head went limp against Gordie’s face. It was all too calming, too soothing. It was bliss—

"—Don't tell me you're trying to nap in the tub now, too?"

Again, his sweet voice pulled you back to attention, just like before. “Me? Never! I’m completely awake!” What was it with him and making you want to sleep? He was simply too warm and inviting, and you couldn’t resist just giving into him completely. 

“I hope so. We haven’t even gotten started yet.”

“G-Gordie…” 

You felt your face get red at the implications. One of his hands ran up back over your abdomen, then your chest, until one of his fingertips traced your clavicle. The sensation gave you chills, slithering up your spine like an icy snake. 

Meanwhile, snow and tiny pieces of hail had begun occasionally pelting the strong glass of the window, making some fairly loud noises. The sounds weren’t too bad, but definitely a little concerning. 

However, you focused more on the way Gordie held you by the waist, and then nibbled along your jawline. He was suckling there, as well as your neck, surely leaving red hickies in his wake. 

“I love you,” he mumbled between kisses, rubbing his warm palm up and down on your one hip again. 

He’d caught you off-guard, but you quickly spluttered, “You too, darling…” through a half-moan. 

Now that he was working you up so much, the bath seemed like the perfect location to stay for the next hour or so of the night, enjoying each other and letting your bodies intertwine. Yes, you decided that’d be the perfect way to spend time during this snowstorm. 

The blizzard outside kept pounding, little tornadoes of ice swirling in the cold air. The streets would surely need to be plowed tomorrow morning. 

The snow, all freezing and flurrying, let out a long, drawn-out roar, and all at once the lights inside flickered—before completely blacking out, leaving an instant darkness. 

You both gasped in unison. 

“Oh, my…” 

“Shit…” 

Now, the only light in the room came from just outside, peeking through the snowy winds—a lamppost on the street corner, its bulb illuminating the bathroom, but just barely. You could only see the outlines of bubbles, and the glimmering of the water. 

Gordie spoke up in a deadpan, “Maybe you’ll get your nap after all.” 

You turned your face to his, laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/togeklssu)   
>  [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/mochacreams)


End file.
